


16 años

by lea1santome



Category: Supernatural
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-15
Updated: 2011-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:46:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea1santome/pseuds/lea1santome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dean y Castiel conversan tranquilamente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	16 años

Dean: ¿has tenido 16 años?

Castiel: No, pero tal vez sí,.

Deaa: ¿si o no?

Castiel: Te recuerdo que el tiempo no es importante en el cielo.

Dean: ¿ Y Jimmy Novak lo recuerda?

Castiel: James se enamoro a primera vista de su esposa cuando estaba en el instituto, era buen muchacho, muy devoto, temeroso de Dios.

Dean: Veo que no cambió. Hablas de él.

Castiel: ¿y tú como eras con 16 años?

Dean: Ingenuo, al pensar que tendría el mundo a mis pies, que lo comería, pero ya ves, el mundo ha estado a punto de comerme.

Castiel: ¿literalmente o metafóricamente hablando?

Dean: Puede de las dos cosas. Pensé era eterno, que nada me haría daño, y ni se atrevería hacer daño a Sam. Creí en las mentiras que se suelen decir.

Castiel: ¿Qué mentiras?

Dean: que los hombres no lloran, que mi padre era un héroe que buscaba monstruos (las 24 horas del día) para protegernos. Fue terrible descubrir que había formado otra familia, fue terrible descubrir que tan sólo era un hombre.

 

Castiel se acercó a Dean, dejo deslizar sus dedos en la mejilla de Dean, para secar las lágrimas que corrían libremente. El ángel sintió la necesidad de beberse esas lágrimas, (y lo hizo, tomó con ambas manos el rostro del cazador, y beso las lágrimas). Beso los labios temblorosos de Dean, que ese momento dejo de temblar.


End file.
